<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Right by Storytellergirl13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576445">Mr. Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytellergirl13/pseuds/Storytellergirl13'>Storytellergirl13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, Mr. Right</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytellergirl13/pseuds/Storytellergirl13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the movie Mr. Right meets From dusk till dawn. I saw the movie Mr. Right on Netflix and I loved the movie mainly the love story between the two main characters. But I got this idea for mash/ up or crossover or whatever you want to call it. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko, Richard Gecko/Kisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All kids imagine what they are going to be when they grow up. One little boy may say he wants to be an astronaut. He looks cute with his close cropped blond hair , holding up his drawing of a grown up him in space. An African American boy says he wants to be a lawyer. When a little girl with reddish brown hair and big green eyes, says her name and that she wants to be a T- Rex when she grows up, then she flails her little arms and let’s out a mighty roar, the teacher in the background trying to calm down her student.</p><p>Some people might be concerned, but when your a little kid, it’s not really that big of a deal.</p><p>Fast forward to the present and a twenty one year old Kate Fuller, is in her boyfriend Kyle Winthrop’s apartment, She put on a cute light pink baby doll, threw on one of his plaid button down shirts over it and modeled a bit in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom. She smiled at her reflection. Then she frowned. What if he hates it? “What if he thinks my boobs look like a butt?” Kate looked down at her chest. Her boobs were not huge. But they were not too small. They were cute. Shaking her head, “Focus Kate, you are surprising Kyle with a clean apartment and a romantic dinner for two.” she said aloud So she set her mind to just that. She vacuumed the floors, dusted, and started prepping dinner. As she put the vacuum away in the storage closet down the hall, she bounced back into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of red wine. As she took a drink flames erupted in the pan on the stove. The fresh fish she was cooking was on fire. She looked under the sink and found the fire extinguisher and doused what once had been two beautiful salmon filets. It took twenty minutes but the kitchen was clean again, Kate ordered Chinese take out, and set two glasses of wine on the coffee table. She laid out on the couch to wait for Kyle to get home. Her eyelids dropped a little. But the rattling of the front door knob perked her up. Still laying on the sofa but she looked toward the door with a smile. “I hope he likes this.” She thought Her hopes were dashed, Kyle walked in the door, but another girl was wrapped around him. A pretty Hispanic girl had her lips all over his face. “Kyle!” Kate exclaimed Kyle and the girl stopped and turned their heads in her direction. He set the girl on her feet and they both joined her in the living room. “Kate this is Paloma.” He said Kate’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cheating boyfriend & meeting Mr. Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kate catches Kyle cheating on her. She storms out of his apartment. </p><p> </p><p>Then we meet Seth Gecko. He and his brother are on a job.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate and Paloma are seated on Kyle couch. He is going on and on that yes he was cheating on Kate. But maybe that’s something she can help him with. </p><p> </p><p>“Look l am an idiot Kate. But maybe we can help each other out.” He said gesturing between himself, Kate, and Paloma. </p><p> </p><p>To really drive the point he was making home, Paloma placed her well manicured hand on Kate’s thigh. </p><p> </p><p>Kate looked at Paloma’s hand. “Oh wow,” she gently picked up Paloma’ s hand off her thigh. “I like your nails.” She said “This is messed up.” </p><p> </p><p>Kate stood up, grabbed the wine bottle and stormed out of Kyle’s life and into the beautiful Texas air. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at a ritzy Houston hotel, two brothers stood out front. </p><p> </p><p>“Got your balls on?” The taller man asked </p><p> </p><p>“Screwed on tight.” The shorter one answered </p><p> </p><p>Without another word both men walked right up the front stone steps. They entered a beautiful lobby. </p><p> </p><p>A Chrystal chandelier hung above their heads.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>